Titanium Dragonoid/Image Gallery
Anime 185px-Titanium DR.png|Titanium Dragonoid after evolving from Blitz Dragonoid TDClosedBall.png Patryk Jan Cesarz 5 (5).PNG|Titanium Dragonoid in open ball form tidragoroar.png|Titanium Dragonoid showing his Power tidrago+bol.png|Titanium Dragonoid fighting Bolcanon Picture 65.png|Titanium Dragonoid using Titanium Rumble Dragofire.png|Titanium Dragonoid using ability Dragon Strength titandrago.png|Titanium Dragonoid using Dragon Force Striker 62.png|Titanium Dragonoid using Dragon Hard Striker drago's power.png|Titanium Dragonoid losing control for the first time. 69.png|Drago getting ready to use Dragon Hard Striker Picture 76.png|Titanium Dragonoid about to use the ability Dragon Hard Striker dragosnapped1.JPG|Drago losing control Patryk Jan Cesarz 10 (3).PNG|Titanium Dragonoid about to use Dragon Force Striker BKN4_146_EA_16_big.jpg|Titanium Dragonoid losing control of his powers Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 7 1_2_1_0002.jpg|Drago losing control and using ability Dragon Hard Striker Dpo.png|Drago passes out after battling Amazon hsd.PNG|Drago using Dragon Hard Striker on New Vestroia usingrevol.png|Drago using Revolutional DRAGO FORCE STRIKER.png|Drago using Dragon Force Striker drago using CORE BUSTER.png|Drago using Core Buster drago using titanium hummer.png|Drago using Titanium Hummer Triple.png|Drago being protected from Iron Dragonoid by Preyas dragonblazer.JPG|Titanium Dragonoid using Dragon Blazer screen.JPG|Titanium Dragonoid using Titanium Screen gett.JPG|Titanium Dragonoid getting hit by End Guardner Alpha Razvstd.PNG|Drago and Dan vs Razenoid and Mag Mel Zenthon.PNG|Zenthon Summoned by Titanium Dragonoid 2011-05-22 1821.png|Dan, Drago, and Zenthon in Sync BKN4_147_EA_06_big.jpg|Titanium Dragonoid, Infinity Trister and Taylean. Vfgbfdgfvdf.JPG TitaniumDragonoid.png DragoPower.png 2 1 0006.jpg 2 1 0007.jpg Screen shot 2011-06-12 at 11.44.35 AM.png Zoompha4.jpg Zoompha2.jpg Zoompha3.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 2 2 1 0004.jpg Screen shot 2011-06-19 at 8.26.42 PM.png 2011-06-20_1855.png|Titanium Dragonoid about to use Wonder Superior Drago and wolfurio1.jpg Dd.jpg Denerating shield.jpg|Titanium Dragonoid using ability Generation Shield Screen shot 2011-07-02 at 7.57.40 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 6.04.10 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 7.48.59 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 7.56.11 PM.png|Titanium Dragonoid kicking Bolcanon with Double Up generation_shield.png|Titanium Dragonoid using ability Generation Shield 2011-07-10 1643.png|Titanium Dragonoid (Real Form) 2011-07-10 1699.png|Titanium Dragonoid about to summon Zenthon in Bakugan Interspace Titanium2.png|Titanium Dragonoid listening to Wavern 2011-07-12_2315.png|Dan and Titanium Dragonoid 2011-07-12_2321.png|Titanium Dragonoid getting hit by Iron Dragonoid's Goran Demura ability Screen shot 2011-07-13 at 5.47.37 PM.JPG|Dan and Titanium Dragonoid talking to Zenthon Screen shot 2011-07-14 at 12.44.56 AM.JPG|Titanium Dragonoid using Dragon Maximum Striker Screen shot 2011-07-14 at 12.47.36 AM.JPG|Drago's Gate Screen shot 2011-07-14 at 12.40.51 PM.JPG|Titanium Dragonoid attached to Sonicanon (Ball Form) 2011-07-17 2000.png 2011-07-17_2227.png|Titanium Dragonoid using ability Meteor Screen Screen shot 2011-07-22 at 5.49.28 PM.JPG|Titanium Dragonoid with Taylean Screen shot 2011-07-22 at 7.42.32 PM.JPG|Titanium Dragonoid vs Mutant Krakenoid Screen shot 2011-07-22 at 8.06.06 PM.JPG|Titanium Dragonoid hurt Screen shot 2011-07-22 at 8.13.48 PM.JPG|Titanium Dragonoid trapped 1334.png 2011-07-25_1010.png|Titanium Dragonoid about to summon Zenthon Titan 2011-07-24 1847.png|Titanium Dragonoid and zenthon Screen Shot 2011-07-25 at 6.05.06 PM.JPG|Drago vs Razenoid (Dharak) Screen Shot 2011-07-25 at 6.14.31 PM.JPG|Titanium Dragonoid flying Screen Shot 2011-07-25 at 6.23.00 PM.JPG|Dan and Titanium Dragonoid just arriving in Mag Mel's dimension Screen Shot 2011-07-26 at 8.26.35 PM.JPG|Titanium Dragonoid trying to withstand Razenoid's Flash Eclipe attack Screen Shot 2011-07-28 at 7.05.07 PM.JPG|Titanium Dragonoid trapped by Razenoid Screen Shot 2011-07-28 at 7.06.41 PM.JPG|Titanium Dragonoid using fusion ability Double Up Infinity Helios and Titanium Dragonoid2.png Infinity Helios and Titanium Dragonoid.png Screen Shot 2011-08-01 at 5.58.21 PM.JPG|Titanium Dragonoid and Infinity Helios about to mutate Screen Shot 2011-08-08 at 7.27.35 PM.JPG|Titanium Dragonoid using Titanium Torrent 72.png|Titanium Dragonoid and Dan Screen Shot 2011-08-10 at 9.25.37 PM.JPG|Titanium Dragonoid with Infinity Helios and Taylean Screen Shot 2011-08-11 at 6.39.56 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-08-11 at 7.43.27 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-08-14 at 7.54.17 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-08-16 at 5.04.37 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-08-22 at 8.14.55 AM.JPG dragoooooo.jpg|Titanium Dragonoid using Dragon Maximum Striker titanium drago se fait aspire dans un trou noir 3.JPG Game Riki_doll-img600x399-1293035937wwszx295708.jpg $(KGrHqQOKnME2di!FlERBNuzwwC7)!~~ 3.JPG F3d98ab1a58bd2f755e8c4fbfd85f99c.jpg Bg250-3r0.jpg bg250-1r0.jpg bg250-1r1.jpg bg250-4r0.jpg bg250-4r1.jpg bg250-2r0.jpg bg250-2r1.jpg Risk (NA).png Photo022.jpg IMG_6268.jpg|Titanium Dragonoid at the toy fair Capture123.PNG titaniu.jpg Picture 15ggggg.png|Darkus Titanium Dragonoid factory error packaging. 81eM5HV2uwL. AA1500 .jpg $(KGrHqQOKnME3bhhCLOPBN5VV0OEvg~~ 12.jpg HaosWolf & HaosWolf 2 Patryk Jan Cesarz (44).jpg Darkus Titanium Dragonoid.jpg|BakuSolo Darkus Titanium Dragonoid Ventus Titanium Dragonoid.jpg|A Ventus Titanium Dragonoid in packaging Titanium Dragonoid vs Wolverine 1.jpg 719HsJHz8yL. AA1500 .jpg Bakugan-3-db-os-kezdo-szett-4-evad-8-valtozat.jpg Bakugan Dimensions Pyrus_TitaniumDragonoid.png|Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid Ball Form Closed Pyrus_TitaniumDragonoid1.png|Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid Darkus_TitaniumDragonoid.png|Darkus Titanium Dragonoid Aquos_TitaniumDragonoid.png|Aquos Titanium Dragonoid Subterra_TitaniumDragonoid.png|Subterra Titanium Dragonoid Haos_TitaniumDragonoid.png|Haos Titanium Dragonoid Ventus_TitaniumDragonoid.png|Ventus Titanium Dragonoid Clear_TitaniumDragonoid.png|Clear Titanium Dragonoid titaniumdragonoiddefeat.png Titanium_Drago_my_new_Guardian.png Titanium Dragonoid on Bakugan Dimensions.png TDrag Hit.PNG Sonicanon.jpg Attacking_Titanium_drago.png|Titanium Dragonoid attacking. Picture 17555555555555.png Picture 1666565.png t drago 1.png t drago 3.png yPicture 15.png Swift3.PNG my budds.PNG VentusTitaniumDragonoid.png SubterraTitaniumDragonoid.png HaosTitaniumDragonoid.png DarkusTitaniumDragonoid.png ClearTitaniumDragonoid.png AquosTitaniumDragonoid.png Aquos_TitaniumDragonoid_Open.png Clear_TitaniumDragonoid_Open.png Darkus_TitaniumDragonoid_Open.png Haos_TitaniumDragonoid_Open.png Pyrus_TitaniumDragonoid_Open.png Subterra_TitaniumDragonoid_Open.png Ventus_TitaniumDragonoid_Open.png ZoomphaBDAbility.jpg|Titanium Dragnoid riding on Zoompha Other Bakugan RotR Screen6.jpg Dragos dream.png Bbl-reveal-tidrago.jpg|Titanium Dragonoid with Mercury Dragonoid's ball form mistakenly shown. T taniumdragonoid.png MS Dan 1600x1200.jpg Bakugan RotR Screen6.jpg|Dan and Drago in Bakugan: Rise of the Resistance. Category:Image Galleries